


Second Chances

by Emz89, OutlawGrillows220



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz89/pseuds/Emz89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawGrillows220/pseuds/OutlawGrillows220
Summary: ~a hint of Sara /Nick mostly Grissom and Catherine -A soft Grillows story, co-written with Emz89 start after the episode Too Tough To Die. We would really love it if you can read and review. More to follow soon, Enjoy, Emz and Sunni
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 2





	Second Chances

**Second Chances, a CSI Grillows story, co-written between myself (OutlawGrillows220) and Emz(Emz89)**

**Enjoy!**

**More to follow soon.**

**Starts after the episode, Too Tough To Die, Season 1, Episode 16. ((The Scene when Eddie comes to the lab))**

**Xxx**

**Catherine looked around hoping nobody saw that, she huffed a little bit, just as Nick walked by. “Hi Catherine is everything ok?” Catherine smiled softly. “Yeah I’m fine’’ she said.**

**When Nick left, Gil half smirked 'You’re a terrible liar, if you know the signs… come on…' he said, taking her gently by the elbow he walked her towards the door.**

**She looked at him. “Aren’t we still working?” She asked, shrugging off his liar comment about her.**

**'’Perks of being boss, I say we've earned a break. It's up to you if you take it or not, but I'm kinda hungry for pasta right now. Join me?’’ he asked, still walking.**

**Catherine smiled softly. “I think it would definitely do me good’’ then added, “I would love to’’**

**Grissom didn't say anything but there was a glint in his eye as he continued to walk them both to the exit.**

**The car ride was silent, but pleasant, as Grissom drove he glanced at Catherine a few times, unsure what to say.**

**“Lindsay is good if you were wondering’’ she said softly to break the silence that had fallen over them.**

**"I know I don't ask much..'’ Grissom half smiled '’..but I'm glad. I know how…. difficult… Eddie can be. I'm sorry I don't do more’’ Grissom shrugged, pulling into a parking space outside a small but brilliant Italian restaurant.**

**Catherine looked at Grissom, “It’s ok, can we just eat now?’’**

**Grissom nodded silently, getting out of the car, walking around to open Catherine’s door too '’I hope you like the restaurant" Grissom said, unsure what else to say once again.**

**Catherine looked at Grissom again, she always felt a zing being around him.**

**As they stepped into the restaurant, Grissoms phone began to ring, reluctantly he pulled it out, answering it without bothering to check the caller ID.**

**‘'Grissom’’**

**He listened, pinching the bridge of his nose, a little torn. Glancing at Catherine he made his mind up '’Sara, you'll have to take photos every 10 minutes, call in someone from swing or days to help catalogue what bugs you can, I won't be back at the lab for another couple of hours or so. Text me the address, I'll meet you there when I can’'**

**He didn't really stay on the phone to listen to Sara's protests, but looked at Catherine, shrugging.**

**''I really am hungry'' he explained.**

**“If you have to go I guess I can eat alone Sweetie” she didn’t mean to say sweetie, but she was still a little bit shaken up from Eddie.**

**‘'Let me clarify, I'm hungry, and right now, you're more important than some John Doe covered in bugs.’’**

**‘’Aww, that’s love“ she winked at him, before blushing a little bit.**

**They had dated before about 8 years ago, but Gil had broken it off between them.**

**Grissom smiled once more, but said nothing, opening the door to the restaurant, a flash of memory before his eyes. A slight deja vu of a similar situation a few years before, before that happy thought was overtaken by a feeling of guilt.**

**Settling into a booth, Catherine ordered an iced tea.**

**Glancing around the restaurant, she saw someone she recognised.**

**Her Dad.**

**She nudged Grissom’s arm, ”um Gil..’’**

**Glancing over he saw Sam, but didn't understand why Catherine was so flustered '’It's a good restaurant, Sam has good taste, don't worry about it”**

**“You forgot didn’t you? He doesn't know we broke up Honey’’ Catherine said quietly.**

**"Oh…" Grissom frowned '’I thought you told him…you know, after…'’ he paused, not wanting to think about it ‘'What do you want to do about it?'’ he asked instead.**

**“How are you at pretending? Also, I tried too” she puts her hands up. “But don’t you blame me you broke off the relationship.’’**

**"I'm sorry"**

**Just then Sam walked by, “Hey Mugs”**

**“Hi Dad”**

**"Mr braun" Gissom said, extending his hand out .**

**“Hi Gil, taking my girl out for a bite?’’ he asked.**

**"Yes, she over works and I thought she deserved a treat " Grissom stretched his hand out, resting it on Catherine's, rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of it.**

**Sam smiled “Yeah just like her Mother, ‘’ he hugged Catherine before walking off.**

**Catherine was even more frustrated now.**

**“I hope the food comes soon, then i'll shut up’’**

**"I'm sorry, you asked me to pretend… I didn't mean to make you feel bad" Grissom removed his hand hesitantly.**

**‘’Not you babe” she said, “him” she pointed in the direction Sam had walked off in, and then grabbed his hand again.**

**"Why are you still friends with me?" Grissom asked, trying to pull his hand back, but Catherine just gripped it tighter.**

**“Didn't want to lose my job but I like being around you‘’ Catherine said only half joking.**

**"You could be a Supervisor by now, if you'd left the lab, and after what I did…" Grissom hung his head "I was a fool, and I wish I could change it….I see what Eddie does, I see how bad your Boyfriends leave you feeling, and I can't do anything’’**

**Once the Waiter had come and taken their food order Catherine spoke up again.**

**‘’Well then be my Boyfriend once more, I need to be honest with you, I'm not**

**even sure Lindsey is Eddie’s” she looked into his eyes. ‘’I think she's yours.’’**

**Grissoms jaw dropped a little, and he almost choked on his drink, ''I…. I always wondered… hoped… but…’’**

**“The Christmas party, 98 too much eggnog your office.. Ring a bell?”**

**Catherine thought back, there was evidence, Grissom could be Lindseys Father, her love of bugs for one, and her wits.**

**Xxx**

**We hope you’ve enjoyed this story so far, please do review if you can.**

**More to come soon,**

**Emz and Sunni**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review - we both have a lot going on we will update when we can


End file.
